


Don't Forget Me

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [23]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some days you never want to live again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Me

**Title** : Don't Forget Me  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : There are some days you never want to live again.  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Characters** : Jack  
 **Notes** : This is what happens when the people around you drive you crazy and you write to escape. Gotta love my co-workers. Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 271: Groundhog Day.

 

  
**_Don't Forget Me_ **

Time loops! Some times they were good. There was one particular mind-blowing wild day in bed with Ianto that Jack wouldn't mind repeating. Then there are days that you didn't want to live through once, yet alone live on repeat.

Jack could not be certain if reliving that particular day was real or something his mind fabricated for the sole objective of torture.

_Don’t forget me._

_Never could._

And Jack never could forget. No matter how many times he relived that day, Jack could never return those three words. A lump always caught in his throat.

_I love you._

**End A/N** : I took this in the direction of the movie, living the same day over and over.  
  



End file.
